<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sleepover by tea_petty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704664">The Sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty'>tea_petty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Date Night, Kids are out, M/M, Married Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are out, so Ludwig and Feliciano have a date night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to my tumblr; tea-pettiest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight, was the night.  It had to be.  This ran through Ludwig’s mind like a mantra as he busied himself in the kitchen, watching the oven like it might sprout legs and skitter away with the roast if he looked away for even a second.  Feli should be home any moment from dropping the kids off at their friends – which meant that the roast would still be cooking, and the table would barely be set, but the surprise would still work well enough.</p><p>Plus, it had been months since they’d had time to themselves – if a little bit of the element of surprise was lost, they could still have the perfect night.</p><p>Sure enough, the telltale click of the door sounded a few moments later, and in stepped Feli.  He gave a little shiver as he shrugged his jacket off and hung it on the hook.</p><p>“Ludwig, <em>caro</em>, are you there?”</p><p>“In here.”</p><p>A few moments later Feli poked his head into the kitchen, a wide grin spreading across his face.</p><p>“It smells great!”</p><p>Ludwig’s lips turned into a small smile.  “It should be ready soon,” he opened the oven door and peeked in.  “How were the kids?”</p><p>Feli was perusing the wine rack, his finger running along the rows of narrow, green-glassed necks until he found one that struck a chord with him; a 2011 <em>Rennina</em>.  He sat and fiddled with the corkscrew, stabbing it into the cork, and twisting it until it wouldn’t go any further.</p><p>“Berto was worried about spending the night away from home for the first time, and Barrett told him to stop being such a – ah – what did she call him again?”  Feli looked thoughtful for a moment, his gaze straying somewhere Ludwig couldn’t see.  His hand flexed the arms of the corkscrew downwards, releasing the cork with a satisfying <em>pop</em>.  “Right – a ‘weenie’.”</p><p>Ludwig chuckled, leaning against the counter, across from his husband.</p><p>“He went in the end though?”</p><p>“<em>Sì,</em> he did.  Hopefully the girls aren’t too mean to him tonight.”</p><p>Ludwig collected two wineglasses from the cupboards, and brought them down to the counter, where Feli filled them generously.  Deep maroon bobbed as Feli lifted his glass.</p><p>“To us – and a well-deserved break!”</p><p>Ludwig lifted his glass and clinked it gently against Feliciano’s.</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>The timer on the oven chimed as both men were taking healthy swigs from their glasses.</p><p>“And that’ll be dinner.”</p><p>-</p><p>It was a little after eight when they’d cleaned their plates.  Their glasses of course, remained full, though the bottle was nearing the twilight of its life between them.  Beside it, was a box of decorated chocolates, a few blank spots amid the gold foil.  The candlelight lanced off it in choice glimmers that might’ve mesmerized Ludwig had it not been for the man across the table.</p><p>“Ah, <em>meraviglioso</em>.”</p><p>Feli leaned back in his chair, popping another chocolate into his mouth.</p><p>“<em>Ja</em>, this was nice.”</p><p>He took another sip of the wine and felt the warmth trickle through him.  It seemed he was starting to get a little drunk.</p><p>“You know,” he started, and Feli gave him his full attention.  “chocolate is said to be a sort of…aphrodisiac.”</p><p>Feli paused, something in his body signaling desperately, but his mind, clouded with the effects of the wine, the chocolate still sweet on his tongue, prevented him from discerning what exactly the signals meant.</p><p>“You don’t say.”</p><p>Ludwig folded his arms onto the table, leaning forward.  Some of his bangs fell into his face, but he did nothing to push them back.  His eyes were glassy and fixed on the man across the table.  Feli felt an obvious tug at his crotch, and then his cheeks warmed as if Ludwig could see past their spread to his lap.</p><p>Right. </p><p>“You know what?  I think I heard something similar.”</p><p>When Feliciano says this, it’s like he casts a spell around the room, where it’s already been cast by the flickering candlelight.  Reality feels like it is connected only to the dancing silhouettes against the wall, and when Feli focuses on the heat suffusing his skin, it is only these void shapes on the wall that feel real, as it is only them that feel vast enough to hold the depths of what he feels for the man across the table.</p><p>When Feli looks at him again, it is no longer his husband, the father of his children, but the same nineteen-year-old kid he’d met at his semester abroad in Berlin.  Their first night together had been similar to this one; wine, chocolate, and now this weighted silence between them.  Though at the time, there hung the question of would they, or wouldn’t they?  Tonight, there was no question, only answers.</p><p>“Ah – <em>si</em>,” Feli moaned against Ludwig’s mouth as the other man descended upon him.</p><p>His kiss was firm, insistent – not so different from how most would assume from him.  His hands though, were always more, as Feliciano could recall them; tender, gentle, especially as they carded through his hair, tucking a lock behind the shell of his ear.</p><p>Ludwig’s warm breath, in his mouth and fanning over his lips on the rare occasion they broke for breath; it seemed to shiver as it curled and broke against Feli like the surf. </p><p>Their first night together, Ludwig had been dreadfully nervous, though he’d hidden it well.  Feliciano had only known because it hadn’t been about the sex for either of them – both had enough experience that it wasn’t a mountain they were facing as they stepped into the bedroom. </p><p>Instead, it was the prospects of what came after.  Would Feli stay the night?  Would Ludwig awake from his warm, hand-held, toe curling dreams to a cold, empty spot in the bed beside him? </p><p>Feliciano, meanwhile, looked at the bed and saw every night he spent there, and every morning after, with butterflies in the stomach to welcome the breakfast they’d cook together in his kitchen.</p><p>Feliciano was dragged back to the present with the crush of Ludwig’s mouth against his, the impact of his back against the wall might’ve dragged him back down to earth, but his back had met that wall at the hands of this man so many times, it could’ve just as easily melted into the memories that played in his head.</p><p>They stumbled to the bedroom, a tangle of limbs and lips.  When Ludwig tossed Feliciano onto the bed, it was a landing Feli has stuck for a couple of years now, and he found himself growing more delighted each time he landed it.</p><p>This time he laughed, carefree, and buzzing with warmth from the wine they drank.  Ludwig was warm too, though the wine was nothing compared to his husband’s laughter.  He felt a rush of tenderness race through him, and then it was just so easy for him to follow Feli down to the bed, lips picking up right where they’d left off.</p><p>They were still kissing, their hearts racing as hard as they had the eight years before, when they’d first gotten together, as Ludwig hooked his fingers around the hem of Feli’s shirt, and slowly eased it up.  Feli grinned into the kiss as Ludwig’s knuckles grazed over his husband’s ribs.  Ludwig memorized the feel of Feliciano’s smile against him. </p><p>They break the kiss only to quickly slip the garment off, and then Feli was getting to work on Ludwig’s clothing as well; his fingers nimbly working at the buttons, despite his slight inebriation. </p><p>Their trousers slide off easily, the men’s’ hands working off of muscle memory, fueled by their enthusiastic arousals.   Ludwig was bare.</p><p>Now in just the thin material of their underwear, Ludwig could clearly make out Feli’s cock as it strained against his briefs.  Through the kiss, Ludwig let his hand drift down from where it anchored Feliciano’s jaw to him, so that he could cup his erection.</p><p>Feli gasped, and Ludwig couldn’t help it – he jerked his hips against the other man’s.  At the contact of their hip bones clashing together, something switched in the both of them, and suddenly, the memories were swept aside for the breathless need of now.</p><p>As Ludwig reached into the nightstand and pulled it open, Feli’s thumbs were desperately hooking onto the waistband of his underwear, wrestling the garment from his hips.  He was completely bare when Ludwig turned his attention back to him, rubbing the slippery oil along the inside of his palm, before slinking it over the length of his shaft.</p><p>They were chest to chest, nose to nose, as Ludwig eased a hand down.  He’d done this a thousand times, maybe more, but Feli’s heart still stuttered in his chest, drumming in anticipation to Ludwig’s fingers inside of him.  He was waiting then, for the feel of Ludwig pressing into him, but his lover paused, icy eyes warming Feli’s cheeks.</p><p>“Lay down,” he said gently.</p><p>Feliciano obliged, easing himself down on the duvet, still watching his husband with rapt attention.</p><p>“Spread your legs,” Ludwig directed, though Feliciano already had.</p><p>His thighs started to quiver from the strain of holding them at such a strange angle, but he didn’t have to for long, because then Ludwig was hitching them up with his large, warm palms, lifting his hips.  Ludwig returned once more to the lube and squeezed a generous amount out onto his hand.  He grabbed his cock and gave it a few slow pumps.  Feliciano’s eyes fluttered shut as Ludwig pressed the tip to his entrance.  Feliciano felt himself tighten as his heart seized in his ribs.  Finally!</p><p>It was short lived; he relaxed once more and Ludwig was able to ease the first few inches of his slickened length in.  As Ludwig guided himself inside of Feliciano, he felt his husband’s warm breath fan against his face, could discern the exact moment the feeling of him snatched the other man’s breath away.  The wiry hairs at Feli’s chest were pressed flat against his own, and the heat suffusing their skin only stoked their arousals.  Feliciano’s cock was curled at Ludwig’s stomach as the man leaned in.  Ludwig tried hard to not drop his full weight on Feli, but the feeling of his lover tight around him, had the strength leeching from his arms.</p><p>Unable to keep still any longer, Ludwig withdrew, and snapped his hips back against Feliciano.  He knew his husband, knew his want was as restless and demanding as his own, though perhaps he hid it a little better.  Ludwig wasted no time in starting at a steady rhythm, the give of Feli’s body taking the resolve of his own. </p><p>He fixed his eyes on his husband’s, disarmingly brown.  Ludwig grunted, the twinge in his chest only amplifying the drag of himself against Feli’s walls.  Feliciano’s hands came up to grasp around Ludwig’s broad shoulders, one reaching to push a strand of blonde hair that had fallen into his eyes.</p><p>“<em>Bello</em>,” he murmured.</p><p>Ludwig’s cheeks burned, and he pinched his eyes shut.  His nose pushed gently at Feli’s, driven from the momentum of Ludwig’s thrusts, before Ludwig allowed his attention to return to his lips, and he kissed him.  This kiss was softer than the ones at dinner, no longer demanding – he already had – now, they were moving in affirmation, gentle in their gratitude, and terribly aware of how lucky they were.</p><p>Feli wrapped his legs around Ludwig, cinching their hips together.  Ludwig didn’t have as much space to build the momentum he had been keeping, but the pace picked up now that he had less distance to cross.  The friction was no longer a glide, and now a sprint towards the finish line.  Ludwig felt the arousal curled at his groin grow tighter with the jackhammer space.  Feli’s breathing roughened beneath him, his legs tightening around Ludwig’s waist.</p><p>One of Ludwig’s hands left its place beside Feliciano’s head, and drifted downwards, skimming the man’s lightly freckled shoulder.  It continued down, down, down.  Down across his ribcage, to the bend of his lower back.  He felt the tense play of muscle as Feli struggled to keep his legs up.  Just a few inches behind him, there was a pillow.  Ludwig had an idea.</p><p>The next thrust that came was harder than the others, and as Ludwig stretched to reach the pillow behind Feliciano, he unwittingly found himself even deeper into the man, his torso crushed more tightly to his. </p><p>“<em>Ah</em>!” Feli gasped.</p><p>Ludwig’s fingers hooked around the pillowcase, and in one quick motion, he snatched it to them, stuffing it into the space between Feli and the bed.  Feli relaxed against it, but their proximity never shattered.</p><p>Ludwig thrust again into Feli and felt himself twitch.</p><p>“I’m –“ his voice broke off, the tug at his cock</p><p>Feliciano made a little noise, the hand in Ludwig’s hair tightening there, while the rest of him melted into the cushions below.  Ludwig thrust a few more times, the rhythm dragging from his original pace a little more each time.  He was caught between savoring the feeling of being inside Feliciano and galloping towards his release, which was so near he could practically <em>taste</em> it.</p><p>He hilted himself once more in Feliciano, and then he twitched, his seed releasing into Feli.  Feli sighed, pressing himself as far as he could onto Ludwig, as if trying not to let any of him dribble out.</p><p>Ludwig sagged onto Feliciano, letting his nose dip into the crook of his neck.  With each attempt to catch his breath, he breathed in slowly, trying to draw as much as Feli in as he could.  Wine, his aftershave, and with the slight spice of sweat; it was a perfume Ludwig had fallen in love with long ago.</p><p>“Mm,” Feliciano sighed, “it’s been a while since we’ve made love.”</p><p>Ludwig grunted his agreement.  “Thank God the kids had a sleepover tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah, so now <em>we</em> can have our own sleepover.”</p><p>Ludwig chuckled, relishing the way his sweaty body rumbled and shook against Feli’s as he did so.  He turned so that his cheek was resting against Feli’s damp skin.  His eyes fluttered shut for a few moments before Feliciano was restlessly stirring beneath him again.</p><p>“Hey! Wake up!  No falling asleep during our sleepover.”</p><p>Ludwig’s eyes snapped open just in time to catch the rare, serious glint in his husband’s.</p><p>“What, you didn’t think we’d actually be <em>sleeping</em>, did you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>